


Charged

by dancing_badly



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_badly/pseuds/dancing_badly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After some experiments, Nikola is left with energy he needs releasing...he finds Henry. Ya, no plot here. lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charged

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for tardis_mafia over on lj, just because we both love these two and there isn't enough fic about them.

Tesla stalked his way up from the labs in the lower levels of Helen’s Sanctuary. He’d been conducting experiments on himself to see whether his electromagnetism could be used to create a self-sustaining power source external to himself. It was a project that Helen was most interested in seeing the results to, hoping to find a green solution to powering her network of Sanctuaries.

One of the unpleasant side effects to being a human conductor for nine hours straight is that you tend to get a bit high off the stuff. His defences were down, unable to put a stopper on the energy that was flowing through him. He wasn’t dangerous to anyone, but his skin crawled as the current flowed over him, rippling up and down his body; his blood itched, it boiled, everything was a little too warm for comfort.

Tesla hadn’t let it get this bad in several decades. He always knew when to stop, where his line was, where he could safely deal with the excess energy. He let his experiment go on too long today, pushed himself too far. He needed to get rid of it, the energy; needed to find a release.

So he found himself prowling the halls, looking for something to ease his suffering. He could always go to Helen’s gym, physical exercise usually helped, but Tesla detested the gym and those ridiculous machines. He could also raid Helen’s wine cellar, drinking himself into a stupor only to wake up in the morning with the most intense hang over imaginable.

Tesla sighed, neither option sounded that appealing. He paused at the familiar sound of frustration, coming from across the hall. Peering into the room, he decided on a course of action.

Heinrich.

Tesla had been eyeing for boy for several years now, his lean muscular frame, the barely-below-the-surface animalistic rage he knew was there. He was quite beautiful and a genius, but Tesla was reluctant to admit that, especially to Henry. He admired him in many ways and the way the boy admired him back, a bit of nerd celebrity awe.

He stood, leaning against the doorframe as Henry multitasked on various weapons and some encryption software, oblivious to the world around him. Tesla let his eyes wander over the wolf, the tailored jeans and snugly fit t-shirt were not _his_ idea of fashion, but he had to admit, he did look good in them. He licked his lips and flexed his fingers, the charge still cursing through his veins. Tesla had maintained his distance from Henry for fear of Helen’s wrath at seducing her adopted son, but watching as Henry bent over, ass pointed right at the door, Tesla didn’t care and he walked right into the room.

Henry turned around at the noise of his shoes, “dude! There you are. I have some ideas ab---“

Nikola didn’t let him finish his sentence as he pushed Henry back towards the work table, grabbed the werewolf’s head and pulled him down for a kiss. Nikola could feel the electric charge travel from his hands into Henry’s hair, a gentle static forming.

To say Henry was surprised would be putting it mildly. He’d been attracted to the vampire for a while now, attracted to his brilliance, his arrogance; he’d fantasized about ripping those tailored clothes off that lithe body and fucking him until the vampire begged for more. Henry had always figured it would be only that, a fantasy, as he figured Tesla could barely stand him and that the man was as old as Magnus. Apparently he was wrong.

Henry felt the charge in his body the moment Nikola touched him, a light tingling sensation that felt warm and exciting. He pulled back from the kiss to breathe, watching the glimmer of doubt grace the vampire’s face.

Nikola wondered if he’d been wrong about Heinrich, mistaken his glances and body language over the past several years as something else than what they were. Henry was breathing deeply, but had not increased the space between their bodies. Nikola looked into his eyes, excited by the burning yellow colour of them.

With a growl, Henry threw Nikola back against the wall, his hard body pressing against Nikola until there was no space between them, hands braced on either side of the vamp’s head. Henry grounds his hips, letting him feel how hard he was.

“Why Heinrich, I never took you for the aggressive one” he said, in a slight mocking tone, his hips matching Henry’s circular rhythm.

Henry wrapped his fist in the vampire’s hair, titling his head and forcing the vamp to expose his jugular. “This is what you want though, right?”

Nikola grinned, this was indeed what he wanted. Had he know Helen’s pet would be so formidable in this regard, he would have seduced the boy ages ago.

Grinning back, Henry kissed him, running his tongue along the vampire’s teeth, sucking Nikola’s lower lip into his mouth, biting him just hard enough to make the man groan. Henry wanted him to look thoroughly kissed when he was done with him.

Deciding they were wearing far too many clothes, Nikola went for Henry’s belt, revelling in the snap that went through the air when he made contact with the metal. He unhooked it, undid the zipper and pushed his hand inside Henry’s pants, wrapping his hand around the werewolf’s hard cock. The touch sent an electric shock through Henry, setting fire to his blood as it laced its way through his body. Across his shoulder blades, down his spine, pooling in his stomach, before returning to the intimate contact at his cock, a gentle hum emanating from Nikola’s hand. The sensation left him winded, panting into Nikola’s shoulder.

“that’s…..that’s intense” he whispered

Nikola smirked a lazy smile, the loss of the energy was a heady experience. His hand slowly moved up and down Henry’s cock, enjoying the continual loss of electric energy as he did so as the increasing immediacy in his partner.

He moved his free hand to Henry’s shirt, a green one with some stupid superhero logo on it, pushing it up his abdomen. Henry stopped his own ministrations on Nikola’s clothing to help remove the shirt all together.

“Now there’s a good dog” Nikola smirked

Normally Henry would mind the insult, but right now he was too focused on unbuttoning the ridiculously constructed Victorian suit vest do care.

Tiring of his struggle, Nikola withdrew his hand from Henry and set about removing his own clothes. “Here, let me do it. Modern boys. tsk”

Henry watched the nimble fingers undo the assortment of buttons and clasps, before he set his attentions on Nikola’s neck. He left a line of wet, open-mouthed kisses along his throat.

Nikola ran his hands up Henry’s chest, pausing to play with his nipple rings. Much like the belt, a snap filled the air and Henry’s moaned loudly. Nikola figured it had to have hurt him, he couldn’t be sure of the voltage but it was high enough to cause pain, and considering the delivery method…he grinned, apparently his little wolf boy liked a little rough play.

The electrical bolt almost made Henry come right there in his pants, it was intense, his nipples burned where Nikola touched him, he wanted to crawl out of his skin, he wanted Tesla inside him, needed him inside him. The build-up of energy was becoming too much, he needed release.

With renewed fervour, Henry increased the pressure of his hips, grinding Nikola into the wall as he bit his jugular, just hard enough to lightly break the skin, a few drops of blood gathering around the wound. Henry laved the droplets with his tongue and Nikola stilled, frozen.

Henry pulled back to look at Nikola, his head titled back against the wall, eyes red, his vampire side closer to the surface than normal. He raked his gaze over Henry, his eyes taken on a darker, more sinister look.

For a minute Henry debated whether he should have bit him, it was just something he did in the moment and he figured a vamp would like it.

Not dropping the eye contact, Nikola divested himself of his trousers and Henry’s jeans, pushing them to the floor with one direct movement. He circled Henry, sizing him up like a wolf would its prey, causing Henry to growl at the act of dominance.

Nikola stopped his prowl, standing directly behind Henry, cock pressing into the space between his ass and back. He pushed closer, his cock pushing down between Henry’s cheeks, “you bit me” the vampire said, whispering into Henry’s ear.

He moved his hands to Henry’s hips, pulling him harder against himself. He rubbed his hands along the wolf’s hipbones, drawing nearer to where he wanted to be touched, his hands meeting in the small patch of hair just below his stomach.

“That’s rather gusty, wolf”

Henry snarled, eyes bright yellow, “maybe I should bite harder next time”

Nikola removed his hands, manoeuvring them both towards Henry’s workstation, “mmm, maybe”. Henry planted his hands on the desk and bent over, pushing himself against Nikola’s hardness as he did, causing the vamp to moan.

He ran his hand down through Henry’s cheeks, putting pressure on the sensitive hole there. Nikola looked around, “Heinrich, I don’t suppose you have any lube in this…lab, do you?” he asked, not giving up an opportunity to mock him.

Henry rolled his eyes, “um ya, there’s some in the bottom drawer”

“I’m not even going to ask why you have it in here” Nikola said, returning with the bottle

“Well for moments like this, when randy vampires want to fuck me in my lab”

Nikola chuckled silently at that, pushing a finger into Henry. “And just how many randy vampires do you know?”. He pushed another finger into him, pumping both, enjoying the fact that the wolf was too distracted to come back with his usual snappy retort.

“I….oh,…. a few” he managed to grunt out.

Lubing himself up, Nikola stroked himself as he watched Henry squirm around his fingers. Removing them, he positioned himself at Henry’s entrance, the wolf nearly pushing back onto his cock. Nikola liked his eagerness and his aggressiveness. He’d have to make a habit of young Heinrich here.

Nikola slowly pushed himself into Henry, the electrical energy leaving him, like his cock was a lightning rod. He could feel it tingling around them both, connecting them, increasing their pleasure. Henry’s moans of pleasure mixed with the snapping of electricity.

As they established a rhythm, Nikola pistoning in and out of Henry’s tight heat, the wolf pushing back against him, taking him in deeper with each thrust. He reached around Henry’s hips, joining Henry’s hand on his cock, matching their rhythm.

Nikola could feel his climax coming, the build up of excitement and of the energy building around them. The friction. Static.

With a snap the electrical charge broke and so did Nikola, emptying himself into Henry with a loud roar. Henry came seconds later, releasing himself over his own hand and stomach.

They stood there for a few moments, Nikola going soft inside Henry before slipping out.

“So,” Henry said, “do you normally electrocute your lovers?”

Nikola looked Henry in the eyes, “sometimes” he said, grinning. “I, uh, didn’t hurt you too bad did I?” he asked as a follow-up question. Sometimes he could forget how strong his current was and he had actually hurt a few people in the past.

Henry grinned and stepped closer to the vampire, “naw, I’m okay. It was intense, but I liked it. Thankfully I’m not human eh”

Nikola ran his fingers over one of Henry’s nipple piercings, there was no charge left but the spot still tingled, “well, I have lots of other tricks a HAP like you might just like then”


End file.
